Morning Kiss, edited!
by himakari allebrin
Summary: sebenarnya cerita ini udah pernah akuupload. tapi aku edit. cuma ngedit typo, kok. sama kemaren itu aku salah ngasih pairing. maafkan keteledoran saya. #deep bow.


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MORNING KISS © HIMAKARI ALLEBRIN**

**AN : **Ini fanfic Re-Post. soalnya yg waktu itu parah banget... salah ngasih pairing, banyak typo, dll. dimohon reviewnya. #deep bow

**WARNING : AU, -sedikit- OOC, GAJE, SHO-AI.**

Seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat, berambut hitam dikuncir, berjalan menaiki tangga apartemen miliknya. Ah, salah. Apartemennya dan kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu menuju ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat kehitaman. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kakashi, bangun!"

"morning kiss dulu, Iruka."

"cih, kau ini. Cepat bangun atau kusiram seember air."

"tidak mau. Aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau memberiku morning kiss Iruka."

Iruka berkacak pinggang mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Dengan wajah tertekuk dia menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. tak lama Iruka keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seember air ditangannya.

Bruush.

Iruka mengguyur air itu ke arah Kakashi tanpa sungkan. Kakashi langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Cup.

Dengan cepat dan singkat Iruka mencium bibir Kakashi. Kakashi hanya terbengong-bengong kaget dengan kelakuan Iruka.

"itu morning kissmu, jadi cepat bangun!"

Setelah itu Iruka meninggalkan Kakashi yang berbunga-bunga di kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan bahwa Iruka juga mengguyurnya.

:3:3

Iruka berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Kakashi. Sepertipagi biasanya. Yah, membangunkan Kakashi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak mereka tinggal bersama.

"Kakashi, bangun!"

"seperti biasa, Iruka, aku meminta morning kiss darimu."

"iie nai!"jawab Iruka dengan tegas.

"oh, ayolah,"bujuk Kakashi sambil merapatkan gulungan selimutnya.

Dengan raut wajah kesal, Iruka menarik selimut Kakashi. Oh, dia menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Bruk.

"itai darou,"rintih Kakashi sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang mengenai tepian tempat tidur.

"rasakan. Aku sudah menyuruhmu bangun, ingat?"kata Iruka dengan sadisnya. Badannya ia condongkan ke depan menghadap tepat ke wajah Kakashi.

Cup. Bluk.

Iruka mencium bibir Kakashi sekilas lalu meleparkan selimut yang ia pegang ke arah Kakashi. Setelah itu Iruka meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian tanpa banyak bicara. Reaksi Kakashi? Tentu saja, dia menyeringai senang dibalik tudungan selimutnya.

:3:3

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Iruka berjalan ke arah kamar Kakashi di pagi hari dengan tujuan membangunkan Kakashi.

"Kakashi bangun!"

Ah, kata-kata yang seperti biasanya pula. Author sendiri sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"morning kiss, Iruka~. Dan lakukan lebih lama dari biasanya."

"dasar, kau ini! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kan! Ayo, bangun."

"morning kiss~."

Iruke merengut kesal ke arah Kakashi sedangkan Kakashi berusaha menahan tawanya. Oh, bagi Kakashi wajah marah Iruka itu terlihat honto ni kawai.

Iruka mendengus pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar kakashi. Tak lama Iruka telah kembali berada di kamar Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan tatapan bingung.

"hanya kali ini saja! Akan kulakukan tapi tutup matamu."

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya sesaat namun segera menutup matanya. Iruka berjalan mendekat. Iruka mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Dipegangnya dagu Kakashi, berusaha membuka mulut Kakashi.

Pyuur.

"uhuk, uhuk, phueh! Asin."

"tentu saja. Aku kan memasukkan garam ke mulutmu,"ucap Iruka santai, "cepat bangun dan kita sarapan."

Kakashi merengut dan mengomel tidak jelas karena ulah Iruka. Walau begitu dia tetap bangun dan menyusul Iruka untuk sarapan bersama.

Setelah sarapan..

"kau kejam,"protes Kakashi.

"itu salahmu sendiri,"jawab Iruka santai, "ah, biar aku yang mencucinya,"kata Iruka ketika melihat Kakashi akan membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

Iruka menumpuk piring kotor yang ada di meja. Sekali-kali diliriknya Kakashi yang menyiapkan peralatan kerjanya dengan melanjutkan omelan tidak jelasnya tadi.

Iruka berjalan mendekat ke arah Kakashi. Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Kakashi, dia memanggil si empunya nama.

"Kakashi."

"hn,"jawab Kakashi sambil menengok ke belakang.

Cup.

Iruka mencium bibir Kakashi dengan singkat. Iruka segera berbalik pergi menuju dapur setelah mencium Kakashi. Oh, jangan tanya mengapa, tentu saja dia mau mencuci piring kotor.

"itu morning kissmu. Sekarang cepat pergi kerja sana!"teriak Iruka dari dapur.

Dan pagi itu Kakashi pergi kerja dengan wajah super ceria dan menyenandungkan lagu cinta tidak jelas komposernya.

:3:3

Iruka dan Kakashi sedang sarap pagi bersama. Yah, hari ini, hari minggu. Mereka memiliki banyak waktu luang.

"Kakashi,"panggil Iruka. Ah, mereka sekarang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

"hn?"Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku icha-icha paradise yang dia baca.

"kenapa kau selalu meminta morning kiss dariku?"Tanya Iruka to the point.

"hn, kenapa? Karena aku menyukainya dan tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu,"jawab Kakashi dengan nada ringan tapi sarat dengan keseriusan.

"alasan konyol."

"itu bukan alasan konyol, Iruka. Ah, aku ingin selalu mendapat morning kiss darimu hingga akhir waktu,"ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Kakashi, wajah Iruka merona. Rona pink tipis yang terlihat manis di mata Kakashi. Mempermanis wajah Iruka yang menurut Kakashi sudah sangat manis.

"urusai!"jawab Iruka.

Setelah itu Iruka beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Tanpa diketahui Kakashi, Iruka tersenyum manis karena ucapannya.

Owari

**REVIEW?**


End file.
